In the dark
by Narutofanstories
Summary: Sakura meets with a ninja who is supposed to be dead and ends up questioning her own beliefs. (This is a Sakura&Sasuke fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Sakura and Sasuke fanfiction.

Chapter 1: a new mission

It was on one sunny afternoon in konoha and Sakura has finally woke up after a long night of sleep. She got up and opened her curtains and the sunshine peaked in. She remembered that today she was turning nineteen, she was excited. She then got into thinking that it's been a year after the ninja war and Sasuke left to go travel the world, man did she miss him. But today wasn't the day to be thinking about him she thought, today was her birthday! She then got dressed and ate some breakfast. "Today is about me! I can't be thinking about him!" She said out loud. She was opening her front door to leave and she seen Naruto just about to knock. "Sakura-chan! Happy birthday! I brought you something!". She got a big smile on her face and was so happy to see him. "Thank you Naruto! You didn't have to bring me anything!" She quickly gave him a hug. She was just so happy. "Now, you won't be saying that until you open what I brought you, but you have to wait till the party!" Naruto said with a smile.

Party, what party? Sakura thought in her mind. "I can't wait" she said with a smile. Before she knew it Ino and sai showed up. "Hey billboard bro, happy birthday!" Ino said. "Hey Ino pig, thank you!" Sai wanted to join the nicknaming so he said some words that should never came out of his mouth. "Hey ugly" before he knew it he went fly and landing into a building far away from him. Sakura walked over and said "That's not something you say to someone on their birthday!". "I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to" Sakura cut him off "Just shut up and let me heal you, if I leave you like this to long you'll dye by the loss of to much blood". He quickly shut up and let her heal him. "Man Sakura, you should really be careful with other people's boyfriends, billboard bro!" Sai was healed and he got up. "Again Sakura I'm sorry, happy birthday!". Sakura smiled "Thanks sai, no need to say sorry!". So then the four of them headed to the Hokage's tower. "Happy birthday Sakura!" Kakashi said quickly as they were walking through the door. "Thank you so much Kakashi sensei!" Said Sakura with a smile. "Good morning to the rest of you." And quickly he was was greeted back. "I need you all to leave my office, I need to talk to Sakura about an important matter!" And without any words they quickly left. Kakashi then spoke up "Sakura, I'm sorry, but I need to send you on a solo mission". Sakura sighed and let out a small smile. "Okay, what do you need me to do?". "Well, I need you to go to the hidden sand village. They need you to heal a girl named matsuri. Apparently, it's Gaaras wife and she needs to be taken care immediately. So, you have five minutes to gather the things you need and leave immediately.!" Sakura smiled "okay I'm on it, I'll report to you when I get there!" She then disappeared quickly.

Chapter 2 to be released on September 27,2016 read and review thanks


	2. Chapter 2: A Face from the Past

**Chapter 2: A face from the Past**

Sakura was heading out for the Hidden Sand Village. It would take three days to travel there and she knew that.

"I hope Matsuri will be okay" Sakura said out loud to herself while jumping from Tree to tree.

Her thoughts then shifted to Sasuke. In her head she began to think things like 'I hope he is okay while traveling alone' and 'No, I cant be thinking about him, he left me after all'.

Her thinking became a hold when she realized she has been jumping for hours non-stop and it was starting to get dark. She continued anyways. She had places to be, people to heal.

One again snapped out of her thoughts she seen smoke out of the corner of her eye. She quickly tried to hide her presence. However, when she looked down from the top of the tree she seen a hidden leaf headband with a scratch mark on it. She then realized she failed at hiding herself when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" She knew that voice all to well and jumped down and looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura heard herself say that and made a mental note to not do that again.

Her green eyes just stared at him like a hawk.

"Sakura, what are you looking at?" Sasuke then Said.

She quickly looked away and said "Nothing, I just...didn't expect to see you, thats all..ha" She said and then thought 'Wow Sakura way to go'.

"Why are you traveling alone, especially at night?" Sasuke began to ask.

'Wow, he is actually talking and saying more then usual' afer thinking that she began to start talking.

"Well, I have been sent on a solo mission by Kakashi to the Hidden Sand village". Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Well, i'll be off. It was nice to see you again Sauske!" Sakura said. 'Good Sakura you Didnt add Kun' Sakura thought. Sasuke thought 'What no Kun?'

Just as Sakura smiled and turned around to start walking off Sasuke grabbed her hand and motioned for her to sit back down.

Sakura then began to say "Sasuke what are you" and he cut her of by saying "Sakura, its to late to travel alone".

Sakura then went to ask "Do you want me to stay Sasuke?". He gave no response.

"Okay, I will just be on my way" Sakura said.

"Sakura, just stay here for tonight" Sasuke then said.

Chapter 2 complete, Chapter 3 release date September 29, 2015.

Please Read and Review! Thanks!


End file.
